


Nightfall

by TrishaCollins



Series: Knight Errant [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Regis asks much of his knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Fourteen months. It has been fourteen months since Cor has heard from Regis or Clarus. Life adjusts.





	Nightfall

He lost them in Accordo. It made his stomach twist every time the phone line clicked off, leading nowhere. No answer. Not even a message to leave, because the Guard issued phones couldn’t be allowed to hold data while inactive. 

Clarus had been giving him routine almost nightly updates. And then there was nothing, no report on anything his king was doing.

If they were alive, if they were dead. There was nothing but the official report of an enormous Tsunami that had done considerable damage to the city and the lengthening night that settled over the world. It had been almost fourteen months. The only comfort he had was that the wall still held - it flickered, there were gaps in it, but it wasn't like the empire was attacking them presently. 

He paced the corridor, aware that Ignis was giving him a nervous look from where he had curled up with Noctis in one of the oversized couches.

Gladio was somewhere - probably bothering Nyx if he had to guess. The teen fascinated the younger boy. He was weak to the charms of a child so soundly impressed with his ability.

It was good that Nyx was as tolerant towards the gaze of an enamored child, it felt like there were more "orphans" every day, as the pending disaster caused parents to leave their children with little more than the clothes in their back.

He had run out of families to put them with two months ago. The registry was empty. Prospective Parents called to active duty, refusing a child with so much uncertainty in the air or simply gone the night.

Nyx's tolerance and willingness to train the children would be needed.

"The final relay with Lestallum is active, sir. Finally testing will start the light between here and Lestallum within the next week, they have debated extending it to the Disk." Monica murmured behind him. "I have directed any able bodied refugees to start on the building project as you directed. I also have the numbers for the "unaccompanied" minors with their magic sensitivity responses."

"Great. Shift everyone with a thirty and under to the marker housing. Anyone above that in the new dorms in the crowns guard, assign a mentor. Remember-"

"No more than two under ten to a Guard." Monica intoned patiently. "And no more than one to a newly graduated. Teens are to do self-defense training."

He shot her a look, she answered it with a smile. "Any more babies today?"

"Just three. Two are newly born. No record of the pregnancy. The other is a toddler and claims his name is Sasha."

His lips twitched. "Any idea on parents?"

"They left. He doesn't know. I have put all three in the dorms for now." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Satisfactory?"

"Very." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, I..."

"Don't have any news and are anxious about it. I know, sir. Is there anything else I can do?" She inclined her head, sympathetic but efficient. She was good, between the pair that her and Dustin made he was getting somewhere. 

Noctis came walking over, lifting his arms to be picked up. 

He picked the kid up on autopilot, settling him on a hip. "I think that is all for today, Monica. Sonja wants us at the warehouse tomorrow."

Monica brightened a bit. "The fish crop should be ready to harvest?"

"I think. She told Noctis he could help her net a few." He gave the boy a pat on the back. "Isn't that right?"

"Mhm." Noctis agreed. 

The kid had been quiet since Regis had left, it worried him, but he couldn't really fix it.

Missing his father was something the kid would just have to get over eventually.

It wasn’t that he was unsympathetic – hell, being an orphan had been part of why he’d joined the Guard in the first place.

“Sir.” Dustin’s voice behind him was calm. “There is a matter that could benefit from your attention.”

He turned, caught the glance at the little prince and nodded slightly. “Ignis. Almost bedtime, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Marshal.” Ignis intoned, coming to fetch his prince. They had a nurse, the pair of them, but more and more often in the last year it had been Ignis who had fetched and filtered and consoled. 

They put too much on the boy, but the long night didn’t give the young time to grow as they should. 

None of them would have that chance again, with a scant four hours of daylight to keep the daemons at bay.

He ruffled Noctis’ hair, grinning at the kid. Or trying to. “Behave, ok?”

A nod as the prince slithered down. “We’re still going fishing tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He gave him a final pat, turning to go. 

Five, probably an orphan, probably king if he was honest. So much for Regis’ gamble. 

Dustin led him quickly through hallways, down to a little used garage that was part of the secret exit, wordless and utterly emotionless. 

The door opened into a silent cavern, with the battered shell of the Regalia still solid – mostly – and Wesk leaning against the hood looking a twitch away from homicide. 

Regis was slumped in the passenger seat, and Clarus was nowhere to be seen.

“Lord Amictia required immediate medical intervention to preserve his life, but the king thought it best –“ Dustin started.

He moved forward, near dragging Regis out of the car, gentling his touch with his old friend flinched. The shoulder was swathed in bandages from collarbone to fingertip, and his face had the pallor of one who had spent a considerable amount of time ill. “What in the hells happened to you?”

“Leviathan.” Wesk put in. “Sylva’s summoning of it….the contract…. It nearly killed him. It did kill her.”

“Is Noctis…?” Regis asked, voice soft, made old with pain and exhaustion. 

“Fine, excited about a fishing trip tomorrow. You can see him yourself.” He said, rough, pulling Regis into a tight embrace. “I thought you were dead.”

“Not yet.” Regis’ managed a tired, lost looking smile. “I need your help again, old friend.”

“Of course.” He answered, easily. Regis was back, Ifrit’s balls the man was alive. Life could return to normal. 

Regis’ closed a hand on his arm, pulling himself upright and leaning most of his weight on him.

He took it easily, supporting his king – his dearest friend – until he seemed to have gathered his balance. 

“I lost my cane in Tenebrea.” Regis said, sad. “I thought…if I could only retrieve the children…but they were gone else we reached the royal residence. I know not where. I have failed her last wish.” 

“The prince and Princess? Ravus is a sturdy lad, I am sure he looks after Lunafreya.” He answered, trying to soothe. Though he knew the night held no promises for children with no city to hold them. Not even the best guards could stand alone against the daemons. 

“Cor. I must go to the throne room.” Regis said, sad. 

“I refused.” Wesk advised him, arms still crossed. “He’s set on this path despite the cost to himself. As stubborn as always. The Ring is draining him fast, but he won’t take it off.”

Regis gave him a pleading look, grand words lost to the sickness that had sucked the fat from his bones. 

“What? No.”

“Cor, I must. For Noctis.” Regis swallowed hard. “I will crawl if you make me.”

Horrified, he stared at his friend. “No. Sylva is dead and you – no. Regis. Surely this must be enough.”

Regis shook his head. “The last remains within the crystal. I must Cor or all of this will be for nothing.”

He looked at Wesk, who looked away, eyes finding some point on the walls to study intently. “Gods.”

“Yes. I must face them all. Only the Draconian awaits.” Regis said, and started forward as though his legs would hold him.

He supported the man, desperate not to have him fall. His king, his friend, his brother. 

Wesk remained within the grotto, pretending not to see. 

“Thank you.” Regis murmured, leaning heavily on him.

“Why not rest before you go?” The skin around the ring was a sickly, unpleasant yellow. “See Noctis. Say goodbye.”

Regis shook his head. “Selfish though it is. I wish my son to remember me as I was, not as this. We have said our farewells already.” 

“He misses you. The lad barely speaks.” He was desperate now, every step dragging them closer to the hulk of the crystal, locked away in its protections. 

“Grief is his burden, the one I cannot save him from.” Regis lifted his hand, and the lock disengaged. “Thank you.” 

Regis pulled away, staggering closer to the containment, pressing his hands against it as though in prayer.

And like that, he was gone. There was nothing where his king had been, not even dust to mark his passing. 

The containment hummed, flickered once, and died. 

He could not see the sky, but he felt the night fall within him, a weight that settled over his shoulders like a shroud.


End file.
